The present invention relates to a punch-out sheet for use in making bird nesting boxes without using tools or other aids for such nesting boxes.
The boxes are intended as nesting, brooding, resting and residential facilities for wild and domesticated birds.
Bird nesting boxes made of punch-out sheets are already generally known in prior art, see, e.g., Swedish patent No. 128445. However, a number of important details have not been taken into account in the manufacture of these boxes. The punch-out sheets are not designed for easy handling. The sizes of the entrance and exit hole of the boxes cannot be adjusted, and the access to the boxes through the hole is not guarded or secured against any predators. Nor do the prior art boxes contain any type of devices that can help the nestlings of the birds leave the boxes when they are fledged.
Thus, there is a need to remedy the disadvantages of prior-art bird nesting boxes, and this need is met by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a bird nesting box that is made from a punch-out sheet that includes an interconnected outer and inner sheet, where the outer sheet has a carrier handle and up to several devices for adjustment and reinforcement of the entrance and exit hole of the boxes, and the inner sheet has an integral, at least bipartite, suspension system and a surface device in the form of a ladder intended for arrangement on the internal back wall of the box and a transverse device in the form of a guard against predators intended for arrangement under the entrance and exit hole.